viajeros eternos
by uzinaki
Summary: Derivado de mi primer fic viajes en este fic cuento el viaje que realizó Finn junto a Peter y otros personajes (si quieren meter a un personaje de su propia invención dejenme sus datos en un review o mensaje privado)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos como estan espero que esten muy bien y bueno aqui les traigo esta nueva historia que en realidad no es nueva pero bueno aqui esta**

**antes de comenzar debo decir que esta historia en realidad ya la habia publicado antes y esta disponible en mi devianart pero a falta de ideas voy a ponerla aqui tambien solo que a diferencia de la que esta en devianart esta presentara el viaje que realizo junto a Peter y muchos otros Ocs bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos**

**El inicio del viaje**

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro los primeros rayos de luz se empezaban a divisar en el horizonte pero en la lejania se podian observar 2 sombras que se encontraban caminando por el bosque una de ellas era la de un joven que tenia el cabello rubio que tenia la edad de 16 años que vestía una camiseta roja con rayas blancas y un pantalón de mesclilla negro era Finn el humano a su lado se encontraba un hombre que aparentaba la edad de 22 años tenia el cabello negro y vestía ropas que eran típicas de la edad media mejor conocido como Peter los dos solo caminaban en silencio asta que Finn lo interrumpió

¿que hacemos en este bosque?-pregunto Finn

Nada en especial solo estamos buscando a un amigo creo que podrias aprender una o dos cosas de el-le dijo relajado

Pero cuando siguieron caminando pudieron oir ruidos provenientes de los arboles Peter solo sonrio

Sal de ahi ya se que eres tu-dijo Peter mientras Finn solo miraba confundido

De verdad? es el,el elegido?-pregunto una voz proveniente de entre los arboles

Quien dijo eso?-pregunto Finn mientras veia a su alrededor

Fui yo-dijo un hombre que salia de entre los arboles

Ese misterioso hombre tenia el cabello negro y traia puesto una coraza de cuero tipica de los gladiadores y traia consigo un moral

Quien eres tu?-prgunto Finn

Es una pregunta un tanto dificil de responder-dijo Peter-veras el no tiene nombre solo lo conocemos como...

DTE-lo interrumpio aquel hombre

y por que te dicen haci?-pregunto Finn

simple por ``Destroy The Evil``-dijo aquel hombre

antes era ``Destroy The Earth``-continuo Peter

pero al menos no vendi mi alma-se defendio DTE

bueno bueno ya dejemos laspresentaciones a un lado quieres-dijo Peter

pero DTE suspiro y dijo

si hoy no estoy de animos para pelear-dijo esto un poco decaido lo cual notaron Finn y Peter

Oye te pasa algo?-le pregunto Finn

esque tengo el vago recuerdo de alguien-dijo con la mirada caida

dejame adivinar es una chica-dijo Peter

si pero no es lo que crees la conoci cuando era apenas una niña-respondio DTE

Vaya no creí que fueras un pedofilo-le dijo Peter pero solo recibio un golpe en la cabeza

idiota-dijo mientras reia

yo nada mas decia-dijo sobandose la cabeza mientras Finn solos veia tratando de contenerse la risa

Oye Peter tu no podias viajar por el tiempo?-pregunto FInn

Es cierto tu podrias llevarme aya-dijo DTE emocionado

A NO ESO NO el viaje por el tiempo es muy complicado y si alteramos el curso de la historia podrian pasar catastrofes epicas una vez por jugar con la linea del tiempo los monos dominaron la tierra LOS MONOS...ademas no hay nada para mi alla-dijo Peter

O vamos porfavor puede ser una gran aventura-dijo Finn

NO-repondio Peter

tranquilo se como convenserlo-le susurro DTE a Finn-habra comida deliciosa sobretodo un pan esplendido

No vale la pena un simple pan

Tambien hay hermosas mujeres-insistio

Que no-volvio a decir Peter

bueno tu me obligaste-al decir eso DTE saco de su morral 2 piezas de pan que le dio a Peter y a Finn-comelo

Que es esto?-pregunto Finn

son mis ultimas piezas de pan de aquel pueblo-dijo DTE

me estas diciendo que guardaste estas piezas de pan desde hace tanto tiempo eres un asco-le dijo Peter

tranquilo les puse una sustancia que los mantiene fresco vamos pruebenlo les prometo que no se arrepentiran-les dijo

Finn y Peter voltearon a verse inseguros pero los dos comieron aquel pan

Esta increible-dijo Finn

nunca he probado nada igual-dijo Peter-Quiero mas

Creo que tendremos que hacer un viaje ademas puede que te sea mas facil entrenar al muchacho con mi ayuda

aunque muy probablemente me arrepienta de esto lo haremos

O que bien-dijo Finn emocionado

iexactamente en que fecha la conociste-le pregunto Peter a DTE

como 5 años antes de conocernos-dijo inseguro

muy bien sujetence de donde puedan-dijo mientras hacia un raro movimiento de manos y hacia aparecer un portal frente a ellos que los succiono en un instante

**Bueno asta aqui le dejo por hoy espero que les amiga gustado si quieren la segunda parte por favor dejen un review y sin mas que decir**

* * *

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que muy bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia **

**Un agradecimiento muy grande a gothicgirlGXD por su Oc **

**Y sin mas que decir empecemos **

**Presentaciones**

**3118 años en el pasado**

Era un día como cualquier otro en ese tiempo todo parecía ser normal pero por un instante apareció en el cielo un resplandor en el cielo por un instante pero cuando desapareció se pudo ver a 3 personas cayendo

Eso fue raro otra vez-dijo Finn entusiasmado

Vete al demonio-respondió Peter quien tenia la cabeza metida en un charco de lodo

Vamos levántate ya habrá tiempo para descansar después-le dijo DTE a Peter

Pero de la nada el mismo resplandor que había traído a estas 3 personas volvió a aparecer pero esta vez solo dejo ver la figura de una chica que poseía unas grandes alas negras que utilizaba para volar

¿Que es eso?-pregunto Finn

eee no lo se pero se me hace familiar-dijo Peter mientras observaba aquella figura que empezó a aterrizar en su dirección

pues sea se esta acercando-dijo DTE mientras hacia aparecer un arco pero antes de que lo disparara Peter lo detuvo

¿Que crees que haces?- le dijo enojado

no es obvio-dijo con toda naturalidad

Pero aquella persona o cosa siguió su camino y cuando estuvo ya en tierra firme se pudo observar a una chica esbelta de piel un poco pálida de 16 años de ojos amarillos y cabello rojo con mechas negras que le llegaba a las pantorrillas tenia unos colmillos blancos y sus alas eran color negras tenia puesta una camisa roja con un corazón roto con una polera de manga larga color negra debajo unos jeans con cadenas y unas converce rojas

hola Peter-le dijo sonriendo

¿tu aquí?-dijo Peter sonriendo

¿quien es ella?-preguntaron Finn y DTE

oh es cierto Finn DTE quiero presentarles a Megath la conocí en la nocheosfera-les respondió

hola-dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado evitando verlos

¿y tu cuando fuiste a la nocheosfera?-pregunto DTE

je je veras es una historia graciosa todo ocurrió cuando se acercaba tu cumpleaños y yo no tenia nada para regalarte haci que fui a la nocheosfera asta que pasara tu cumpleaños-dijo Peter

típico de ti y ¿ella que es?-pregunto

es una demonia veras es una larga historia pero para resumirla su padre es seguidor de Hudson cuando yo llegue a la nocheosfera era como decirlo un invitado no deseado para todos ahi ella era muy fría pero créeme es muy buena persona-le dijo a DTE-y bien al fin te animaste a salir de la nocheosfera eso es genial pero ¿POR QUE ATRAVESASTE EL PORTAL?-dijo esto ultimo un tanto alterado

Mi padre no quería que te siguiera viendo decía que tu estabas en contra de las leyes familiares por lo que había pasado hace 2 años pero yo no quería seguir atada a esas tontas reglas por lo que decidí huir de la nocheosfera y cuando te encontre ese portal ya te habia succionado-dijo Megath mientras agachaba la cabeza

Al oir eso Peter solo cerro los ojos cansadamente y dijo

bueno creo que mientras no hagamos nada estúpido y no llamemos la atención todo estará bien-les dijo a todos-muy bien vamos a recoger algo de comida nos quedaremos por una semana y luego volveremos a ooo

ustedes vayan por comida yo tengo algo que hacer-dijo DTE dandose la vuelta

sabes existe una linda y simple palabra que es por favor-dijo Peter mientras lo detenia

Los modales son engaños para gente infeliz es mas para que son los modales si solo existe la libertad-le respondio

si lo que digas acompañanos o nos regresamos ahora mismo-le dijo Peter ya enojado

¿y en donde nos quedaremos?-pregunto Finn

yo se de un lugar que puede servirnos-le respondio mientras reia discretamente

Bueno sera mejor ir rapido creo que ya va a anochecer y Megath...-dijo Peter

¿si?-pregunto con duda

mmm oculta tus alas no quiero que nos acusen de brujos-dijo mientras señalaba sus alas

Megath solo suspiro y oculto sus alas dentro de su polera cuando ya todos estuvieron listos todos se dirijieron hacia un pueblo que al que DTE los guio al llegar al pueblo el primer lugar que visitaron era una panaderia la cual estaba cerrada pero al preguntar a un aldeano que pasaba por ahi este les dio informacion un tanto desagradable

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Peter

¿Como que la señora murio?-pregunto DTE al aldeano

pues ya sabe la edad y el cansancio la alcanzaron-le dijo aquel hombre

maldicion...y ¿no sabe donde está su hija?-pregunto impaciente

bueno despues de la muerte de sus padres Asula desaparecio solo la vemos algunas veces cerca de la tumba de sus padres y cuando compra comida-le respondio un tanto asustado-me me tengo que ir

te lo dije este viaje no valia la pena no conseguiste a la chica y yo no consegui pan-dijo Peter en forma de puchero

cállate-le dijo enojado DTE

oigan calmense dormiremos aqui esta noche y mañana seguiremos buscando-les dijo Finn

¿en donde dices que esta ese lugar que mencionaste?-pregunto Megath

ven vamos acompañenme-dijo DTE

Todos salieron del pueblo y cerca de un lago pudieron ver una cueva a la cual entraron

¿este es tu lugar?-pregunto Megath

es mejor que nada-respondio DTE

oye espera un segundo ¿alguien mas vive ahi?-dijo Finn mientras veia que al fondo de la cueva habia una gran cantidad de espadas dagas y algunas hachas muy livianas

quien sera el que vive aqui? se nota que le gustan las armas-dijo Peter acercandose a una de esas espadas

Pero antes de que pudiera tocar una de esas espadas una flecha le roso el rostro

¿quien iso eso?- pregunto Megath

todos voltearon a ver ala entrada de la cueva en donde se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño delgada y de tez blanca que llevaba una playera azul y una falda roja

La proxima flecha va a ir dirigida a su cabeza-dijo aquella extraña pero DTE solo empezo a reir levemente

**Bueno asta aqui le dejo espero que les aiga gustado porfavor dejen reviews y como no tengo nada que decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola como estan espero que esten muy bien y bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste**

**Un agradecimiento especial a George186 por sus personajes**

**Bueno iniciemos**

**Pasado**

A ver tranquilicémonos todos-trato de hablar Peter-veo que este es el lugar en donde vives que...acojedor dejame presentarme mi nombre es P...

No me importa quienes sean solo quiero que se larguen o yo no respondere de mis actos-interrumpio aquella chica

no gustan ayudarme esta loca-dijo entre susurros Peter pero DTE fue el que dio un paso adelante

veo que eres mas fuerte que antes mas lista y mas guapa-dijo DTE mientras se le acercaba

¿La conoce?-pregunto Finn

tu quien eres-pregunto aquella chica

por favor no me digas que no recuerdas mi voz-dijo DTE entre risas

y yo por que te recordaría?-pregunto un tanto molesta

porque te salve o no me digas que no recuerdas tu niñees-respondio

tu...DTE-respondio mientras sonreia

cuanto te he extrañado-dijo DTE pero Peter interrumpio

hola seguimos aqui-dijo

si si lo que digas ve por comida-dijo sin prestarle atencion

¿oye quien es ella?-pregunto Finn

Finn Peter Megath les presento a Asula-les respondio

hola mucho gusto-dijo Asula sonriendo

Ho...-iba a decir Finn pero fue interrumpido por Peter quien dio un paso al frente

el placer es mio no pense que fueras tan linda-dijo Peter mientras hacia una reverencia mientras Megath veia un tanto incomoda

calmado o te rompo la quijada como la otravez-le advirtio DTE a Peter un poco irritado

bueno pero no te enojes tranquilo solo era amable-dijo Peter

y que los trae por aqui?-pregunto Asula

te vine a visitar-respondio DTE

yo vine por que el me trajo-dijo Finn señalando a Peter

yo lo segui a el-dijo Megath dijo tambien señalando a Peter

y yo vine por un poco de pan pero creo que encontre algo mucho mejor-dijo Peter mientras miraba a Asula

eh?-dijo incomoda

no le agas caso-le dijo DTE mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a Peter

y estas armas son tullas?-dijo Finn mientras las veia

lo dudas?... claro que son suyas no hay chica mas valiente que ella...-dijo regañando a Finn

contigo era igual de malhumorado o solamente con nosotros?-le pregunto Peter a Asula

siempre a sido haci-le respondio mientras seguian viendo como regañaba a Finn

ENTENDISTE-dijo DTE acabando de regañar a Finn por su pregunta

si si entendi-dijo Finn

y en donde pasaremos la noche? al parecer este lugar ya esta ocupado-interrumpio Megath

mmm no lo se ahora que esta Asula vive aqui creo que tendremos que buscar otro lugar-respondio DTE

eso no es problema la cueva es muy grande y profunda-dijo Asula

si pero no quiero dejarte serca de este pervertido-dijo mientras señalaba a Peter

si yo tambien te quiero-dijo mientras hacia un falso saludo

Pero una sensacion que recorrio todo el interior de Peter iso que su actitud cambiara sin previo aviso

(esta aqui)-penso-bueno ya es de noche me imagino que tienen sueño creo que deben dormir-les dijo cambiando su rostro a alegre

tu duerme yo ire a caminar-le dijo DTE mientras salia de la cueva

dije DUERME-dijo mientras lanzaba un hechizo de sueño el cual esquivo DTE

ja lo sabia no lo haras-Dijo DTE confiado

a no mira detras de ti-le respondio Peter pues el primer hechizo solo era una distraccion

El hechizo dio en el blanco poniendo a dormir lentamente a DTE

eres un maldito-''cayendose''-hijo de tu p... -''nockeado''

alguien mas quiere caminar-dijo mientras señalaba a DTE

pero por que hiciste eso-pregunto molesta Asula

no queria que se interpusiera-respondio con una sonrisa Peter mientras se acercaba a las espadas de la cueva

¿con que?-pregunto Megath

oh no con mucho-dijo mientras tomaba 2 espadas y las lanzaba a los pies de Finn y Asula-si quieren un consejo les diria que tomaran esas espadas

Despues de decir esto Asula y Finn tomaron las espadas mientras Peter se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos mientras una espada se formo en las manos de Peter

En guardia-dijo Peter

!¿QUE?¡-dijeron Finn y Asula al uniosono

Peter los ataco a ambos Finn se cubrio del ataque mientras Asula lo esquivo mientras las espadas de Finn y Peter se mantenian unidas Peter pateo a Finn en el estomago y volvio a atacar a Asula en la cabeza pero esta vez Asula bloqueo su ataque pero evita prolongar su acercamiento y gira para tirarlo Peter salto y evito caer pero detras de el aparecio Finn y ataco con una estocada Peter trato de bloquearla pero era demaciado tarde y el ataque impacto en su pecho atravesandolo

¿Pero que hicieron?-dijo Megath al contemplar la escena

¿que? esto-dijo el mismo Peter-no te preocupes no es nada

Despues de decir eso Peter retiro la espada como si nada

aaaaaa pero si aun tienes el agujero de la espada-dijo alterada Asula

mmm (no queria hacer esto no enfrente de ellas)-penso Peter-por favor chicas no se espanten y tu Finn no me ataques-dijo

Despues de decir esto Peter cerro sus ojos junto a sus puños y una aura oscura lo cubrio completamente y sustituyo su rostro por lo que vendria siendo una calavera sus ropas se volvieron de tonalidad gris y negra y la cruz que tenia en el cuerpo desaparecio y se cerro completamente la herida que habia sido provocada por Peter

Muy bien eso es nuevo-dijo Megath

¿como lo hiciste?-pregunto Asula

una mejor pregunta seria ¿que eres?-dijo Finn un tanto serio

Peter suspiro-es una larga historia

creo que tenemos tiempo oigamosla-dijo Megath

SI-dijeron al unisono Finn y Asula

bueno creo que no me aria mal contarlo-dijo Peter mientras volvia a la normalidad

Flashback

**_Esta es la historia de Peter relatada por el mismo_**

veran mi nombre en realidad no es Peter yo solo me he puesto ese nombre por que queria alejarme lo mas posible de mi pasado Mi nombre real es Larax

yo naci en el reino magico de mesiren en la aldea de terentos mi padre era un herrero podia hacer las mas grandes y fuertes espadas y armaduras en todo el reino y no solo eso tambien tenia grandes habilidades con ellas las cuales me enseño cuando solamente tenia seis años de edad ya que queria que yo me convirtiera en un gran caballero para proteger al reino pues estabamos en una larga guerra que ya habia durado 30 mi madre lamentablemente habia muerto al dar aluz pero por suerte mi padre no me odio por eso algo raro por que en el interior yo si me odio por eso.

Un dia cuando yo tenia 16 años y volvia de traer leña del bosque me encontre con la aldea destruida estaba todo en llamas lo primero que hice al ver tan horrible ecena fue correr a la herreria de mi padre y lo vi con una daga incrustada en su corazon aun luchando por su vida corri a su lado el me miro con gran tristesa y antes de morir me dijo

se fuerte nunca te rindas y hagas lo que hagas nunca pierdas...-luego de eso cerro sus ojos y murio

no sabia que hacer en mi pecho se inicio una gran furia en contra del reino causante de todo y jure que yo terminaria la guerra y mataria a todos aquellos que se interpusieran en mi camino.

Ya habian pasado dos años despues de eso y en esos años yo entre asta casi desfallecer mis habilidaddes y mi espiritu internándome en un bosque sin mas que una espada y un arco volviendo casualmente al reino para conocer las noticias sobre la guerra pero un dia me entere que el rey habia muerto en la batalla y que se realizaria un torneo para decidir quien concervaria su lugar al frente de la batalla yo entre siendo el mas joven de los conpetidores con solo 18 años de edad pff si que fue aburrido las pruebas solo concistian en pequeños eventos de combate tiro con arco y carreras de caballos yo gane facilmente todos los eventos lo unico satisfactorio de ese torneo era derrotar a los idiotas que me decian que no duraria ni el primer evento antes de salir de la competencia una ves que me coronaron campeon la princesa medio su aprovacion

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hablo de la princesa de ese reino una gran maga a diferencia de las actuales princesas ella no necesitaba ser salvada por nadie ella era independiente ademas de hermosa pero bueno dejando atras eso despues de darme su aprovacion y desearme suerte ya era hora de la venganza.

Despues de 2 años de luchas exitosas gracias a las tacticas entrenamiento extremo al que sometí a mis hombres y de asta ahora cumplir la promesa de jamas perder mis hombres se encontraban cansados de la lucha y con deseos de volver a su hogar decidi darles gusto y volver al pueblo por otros reclutas ya que yo no tenia mucho que extrañar pero ya a la mitad del camino fuimos envoscados por el triple de hombres del reino enemigo en una feroz batalla en la que perdimos a mas de la mitad de soldados decidi que si nos quedabamos moririamos todos haci que por primera vez ordene una retirada estratégica llamenlo suerte llamenlo casualidad llamenlo como sea pero logramos escapar internándonos en las profundidades del bosque pero ya con las heridas que habia recibido en la batalla una flecha me alcanzo en mi hombro y con cada paso cada movimiento mas y mas sangre salia de la herida los pocos hombres que quedaron me hacian la misma pregunta

¿esta bien?-yo solo les respondia que si

Mientras caminabamos una niebla espeza se inicio en el bosque y perdi a mis fieles soldados era inebitable mi hora habia llegado solamente me pose en un arbol y pense en mi padre le habia fallado

pero una extraña figura se acercaba de la nada a mi crei que era un soldado enemigo pero aquel sujeto se poso al frente de mi era un anciano con ropas mur finas y un cuerpo delgado pero unos ojos que al verlos hicieron que un miedo profundo recorria toda mi medula espinal

ya adelante de mi me dijo

tu no debes morir haci que te curare-solo puso una mano en mi frente y sin darme cuenta me habia curado completamente

quien eres y por que me ayudas-le pregunte pero el solo me dijo

calla y escucha te consedere lo que tu quieras pero a cambio quiero tu alma-yo solo pense en el poder

si eres capaz de hacer eso quiero que me des el poder para acabar con mis enemigos-le dije pero antes de seguir la charla los soldados enemigos se aparecieron

es el matenlo-solo volte a ver a aquel anciano pero cuando voltee mi mirada me di cuenta que aquel anciano ya se encontraba a mas de 10 metros de distancia y antes de desaparecer en la niebla chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció

de la nada senti mi cuerpo diferente no puedo explicar como solo sabia que no era mi mismo cuerpo cuando voltee para ver a mis enemigos todos ellos me miraba con gran temor pero una voz de la nada dijo

no se asusten recuerden que el es solo uno y nosotros somos un ejercito acaben con el-vi como todos los soldados se ponian alrededor mio y pense

necesito una espada-y de la nada una gran espada ligera como el viento pero con un gran filo de la nada aparecia en mis manos con un gran escudo de acero rapidamente con mis nuevas armas ataque y asesine a todos los que estaban ahi pero venian mas y mas aterrados pero seguían viniendo

necesitare a mas hombres-pense para luego darme cuenta que a mi alrededor aparecieron 2 figuras oscuras una llevaba un gran arco y la otra una lanza de un metro de largo sin decir nada atacamos

el arquero sacaba mas de 10 flechas por segundo y el otro sujeto atacaba empalando a mas de un soldado ala vez con su lanza era todo un baño de sangre pero lo que mas me sorprendio es que una daga llego a clavarse en mi costado pero yo no habia sentido nada voltee a ver a quien me la habia clavado el sujeto aun tenia posada su mano en la empuñadura de la daga tome su mano y saque la daga de mi costado derecho para clavársela lenta y dolorosamente en su corazón de la misma manera en la que murió mi padre despues de aquel baño de sangre y al ver que ya no habia enemigos las sombras que me ayudaron desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran hubieran estado ahi al igual que mis armas

tome una espada de un soldado muerto y con su reflejo me vi mi cara era completamente blanca mis ojos eran rojos como la sangre mi cabello de un color negro intenso mi cuerpo era en su totalidad negro era un monstruo

de la nada oi a uno de mis hombres pero cuando se iba asercando volvi ala normalidad no se como pero volvi

lamentamos haberlo perdi...que ha pasado aqui-dijo al ver todo el rastro de la masacre solamente le respondi

toma al grupo dirijelos al reino y cuando estes ahi diles a todos que la guerra acabara en una semana y que ya no manden a mas soldados-el me miro desconsertado y me dijo

pero...-lo interrumpi

te atreves a desobedecer-el me miro con miedo y no dijo nada solamente se fue yo ya sabia que hiba hacer iba a matar a todos.

Paso aquella semana y cumpli lo que dije volvi al reino enemigo mate queme y destrui yo solo todo ese reino los gritos la sangre el sufrimiento que cause me alegraba me hacia sentir las mejores sensaciones que jamas habia experimentado pero no estaba satisfecho aun con un vacio en mi victoria volvi a mi reino al verme la gente se sorprendio de que estuviera vivo me trataron como a un dios me dieron lujos oro una fiesta en mi honor pero eso no me importaba yo queria la guerra

pero un dia la princesa que ahora era la nueva reina me visito

a que debo el honor de su visita su majestad-le dije

quiero que te largues de mi reino-me dijo con una mirada fria y furiosa

¿que por que?-le respondi

tu sabes muy bien por que la maldad en ti esta presente y si no te vas tendre que asecinarte

dijo esto ultimo sacando un aura dorada y acercandoce a mi yo sabia que si me enfrentaba a ella me mataria sin ningun esfuerzo

esta bien pero grabese mis palabras algun dia volvere y acabare con usted por su traicion-dije esto y la reina llamo a unos guardias para que me escoltaran fuera del reino.

Entrene con mi nueva forma durante 6 años no envejeci ni necesitaba comer o dormir solo existia pero ya era tiempo de volver a mi reino ahora ya no como salvador si no como enemigo nadie que de pusiera frente a mi salia vivo mate y destrui a todos los que veia cuando ya estaba al frente del palacio real vi a la reina en el techo de su torre me invoque a las sombras de ataque para que mataran a los guardias la pelea era entre ella y yo cuando llegue al techo ella solo me dijo

debi a ver acabado contigo desde el principio pero no cometere ese error 2 veces-y yo solo le dije

si que lo debió haber echo-despues de decir eso me abalance contra ella con mi espada

ella esquivaba mis ataques y de sus manos sacaba rayos dorados uno de esos rayos me dio y senti como mi cuerpo se paralizaba no podia moverme la reina con un conjuro hizo que me elevara por los cielos alzando su mano y azotandome en el suelo cada ves que la vajaba y me dejo en el suelo creo que penso que ya estaria inconciente se acerco lentamente a mi y poso su mano frente a mi ese momento era mi oportunidad haci que con un rapido y sertero golpe en sus piernas la tire al suelo y cuando ya estaba en el piso indefensa le clave mi espada en su corazon cuando hice eso un gran rayo de luz salio de la reina el cual me ilumino de ahi salio la silueta de su cuerpo y me dijo

este no eres tu-y con un rayo azul que hiso que mis ojos se pusieran del mismo color recobre mi sentido

vi todos mis actos todas las atrocidades que cometí todas las muertes de hombres inocentes que cause todo por la maldicion del poder me arrodille avergonsado de mis actos y con arrepentimiento gritando con lagrimas en mis hojos

!LO SIENTO¡-pero una dulce y tierna voz con una sonrisa me dijo

fue mi culpa debi hacer esto en un principio en vez de desterrarte disculpame ahora eres conciente de tus actos y se que utilizaras tu nuevo poder para el bien as esto en honor a los inocentes y toma mi magia-despues de decir esto

esa silueta se unio a mi cuerpo y oi por ultimo

jamas estaras solo-pero ya sabia cual seria mi objetivo principal

**Fin del Flashback**

usaria el poder que me dio aquel extraño y el nuevo poder de la reina para asecinarlo a el y a cualquiera que lastime o dañe a los demas lamentablemente en todo este tiempo no lo e encontrado pero no podra esconderse de mi por mucho tiempo-dijo Peter-y hoy tengo una cuenta que saldar

¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Megath

Voy a buscar al rey vampiro Vladimir-dijo Peter

te acompañaremos-dijo Finn

si eso suena emocionante-se apunto Asula

y a donde vallas yo ire tambien-dijo Megath

Peter al ver a estas 3 personas que lo acompañarian sin importar a donde fuera se sintio conmivido

(al parecer tenia razon princesa nunca estare solo)-penso-Gracias...duerman-dijo esto ultimo cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa haciendo que todos durmieran con el hechizo

Diablos hoy fue una noche dura creo que sera mejor que posponga mi enfrentamiento asta mañana pero diablos ahora como podre dormir si acabo de revivir mis traumas-Peter quedo pensativo asta que la solucion le llego sola-ya lo tengo BUENAS NOCHES

Despues de decir eso Peter uso el hechizo de sueño a si mismo y quedo completamente dormido

**Bueno eso seria todo espero que les aiga gustado por favor dejen un Review y sin mas que decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal como estan espero que esten muy bien **

**Pues bueno aqui estoy con la continuacion de esta historia y para ser sinceros odio saludar haci que mejor iniciemos**

Hermano

Ala mañana siguiente ya cuando todos estaban despiertos Peter reunio a todos y a todas para dar un anuncio o mas bien ordenes

Muy bien como ya lo saben todos ayer en la noche les conté sobre mis planes de ir a buscar al rey vampiro conocido como vladimir-dijo Peter-y dado el caso que como es un rey tiene una legion de otros vampiros a su dispocision me he tenido que dar en la necesidad de pedirles ayuda en esta mision todos y cada uno de ustedes tiene diferentes habilidades y poderes que podrian ayudarme

mmm y ¿que pasara cuando encuentres a vladimir?-dijo DTE

yo are algo que debi hacer hace mucho tiempo-le respondio cerrando sus ojos-¿cuento con ustedes?

CLARO-respondio Finn

te ayudaremos en lo que pidas-dijo Megath

por supuesto-dijo Asula

Muy bien que no se hable mas conociendo a vlad lo mejor es que vayamos a otro tiempo ya que aqui vladimir podria atentar contra el pueblo y lo que menos queremos es gente muerta-dijo Peter mientas se acercaba a todos

¿otro tiempo a que te refieres?-pregunto Asula

O a nada en especial solo a esto-dijo Peter mientras un portal se abria succionando a todos

**Año 2323**

**Londres-Inglaterra**

**Después de 315 años en que la guerra de los champiñones termino el mundo parecia que se empezaba a recuperar lentamente pero aun habia un obstaculo para toda la vida y ese era el rey vampiro Vladimir**

Un destello de luz aparecio en el cielo dejando caer a 5 sombras las cuales al llegar a tierra firme sabian que no estaban en un lugar seguro se encontraban en un patio por llamarlo de alguna forma pero en ese lugar se encontraba algo o mejor dicho alguien

¿Quienes son ustedes?-dijo un chico de piel morena

deben ser aliados de Vladimir-dijo un dinosaurio verde con caparazon negro

entonces acabemos con ellos-dijo aquel joven

oigan tranquilos ¿por que la agresion?-dijo DTE mientras se acercaba a ellos

Pero antes que se acercara mas aquel chico saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pistola pero DTE al ver la pistola se vio notablemente molesto y antes de que el chico disparara en la mano de DTE se formo una espada que uso para partir el arma a la mitad

ESAS ARMAS NO SIRVEN DE NADA AQUI-dijo DTE mientras apuntaba su espada al cuello del muchacho

tranquilo Maicol yo te ayudare-dijo el reptil pero antes de que pudiera ayudar al joven Peter lo detuvo poniendo su pie en el caparazon del reptil

¿a donde vas desecho de Mario bros?-le dijo a Peter-tranquilo solo van a pelear no lo matara ¿dime quienes son? y ¿por que estan aqui?

¿y por que te lo diria?-dijo el reptil

por que teniendo la oportunidad no te he matado-le respondio Peter mientras quitaba su pie de su caparazon

no pus haci cambia la cosa veras mi nombre es Mike y el es Maicol-le dijo Mike a Peter-y estamos aqui para cazar al rey vampiro

muy bien eso es lo que queria oir OYE DTE YA DEJA AL NIÑO EN PAZ NO SON AMENAZA-dijo Peter

ABURRIDO-dijo DTE mientras desaparecia su espada

ustedes ¿que hacen aqui?-les pregunto Maicol mientras se acercaba a ellos

digamos que tengo asuntos pendientes con el rey vampiro-le respondio Peter

¿Qué clase de asuntos?-dijo Maicol.-Mike y yo seremos los que se deshagan de él.

uuy si ya lo creo un niñito con una pistola de jugete y el primo mongolico de bowser van a acabar con mi hermano buena suerte-dijo Peter en burla

Tengo todo un arsenal completo de armas y robots, y Mike es mi mejor experimento y amigo, tenemos las de ganar

un guerrero no es aquel que tenga las mejores armas es aquel que no necesita usarlas-le respondio DTE

De hecho, no sirvo para pelear sin ellas.-dijo Maicol bajando la cabeza mientras Maicol se subía a su espalda

y que aras cuando tengas que defenderte sin ellas que pasara cuando estes solo en un rincon contemplando tu muerte-dijo DTE molesto

Literalmente no puedo porque mi cuerpo es débil, solo me sostiene un armazon de acero.

idiota si no confias en tu propio cuerpo este te traicionara cuando lo necesites-dijo DTE mientras se volteava

ya tranquilo DTE mira puedes ir tu solo y morir en el intento o puedes acompañarnos y tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir-dijo Peter

No trabajo con no-humanos que no haya construído.

PROTESTO-grito Peter mientras lo señalaba con su dedo-siempre quise decir eso bueno en realidad somos humanos todos aqui solo que tenemos demonios y yo no tengo alma

Pues así la cosa cambia, pero para los que no lo saben Vlad tiene reina, la hija de Hunson Abaader.

¿Marceline esta aqui?-pregunto Megath preocupada

pero se supone que se habia liberado de vladimir a sus 300 años-respondio Finn

Si, pero volvio como nuestra infiltrada.-dijo Mike.

eso es genial Vlad debe seguir vivo-dijo Peter entuciasmado-rapido no hay tiempo que perder pero antes que pase algo mas saben de pura casualidad en donde tiene su comida

Si te refieres a los prisioneros, estan en el sótano según Marcy.-dijo Maicol.

muy bien VAMOS-dijo Peter alegre-oigan donde esta el sotano?

Siganme, Mike, has lo tuyo.-Mike empieza a crecer haciendose grande.-suban.

todos estaban completamente asombrados por lo que vieron dejando de lado su asombro todos subieron a Mike y el los llevo a su destino

Sean precavidos, la entrada esta llena de Caninus Plasmodiums.-dijo Maicol, pero nadie sabía que era eso.-Dime Peter, ¿qué tienen tu y Vlad?-dijo Maicol cambiando el tema.

Peter al oir esto suspiro no es que tenemos si no que tuvimos-respondio Peter-yo y el en realidad eramos los mejores amigos o mas bien yo era su unico amigo

Interesante, solo me sorprende que él tuviera amigos.-dijo Maicol.

si pero hoy estoy aqui para hacer algo que debi hacer tiempo atras-dijo Peter seriamente

¿Si eran amigos, porque lo quieres matar?-Pregunta Mike.

**flashback**

todo paso hace miles de año yo soy un inmortal sin alma condenado a recorrer el mundo sin que aiga cielo ni infierno pues en ninguno de los 2 se me acepta mate a infinidad de inocentes y destrui grandes ciudades todo eso pensando que el culpable de la destruccion del lugar que alguna vez llame hogar y la muerte de mi padre fue el reino con el que estabamos en guerra pero el verdadero responsable era mi amigo mi hermano

**fin del flashback**

Eso debe ser horrible.-dijo Maicol.-Para mi, ser inmortal es el peor castigo en el mundo.

la inmortalidad no es el problema ya que a todos nos llega la hora el problema es cuanto se tarda-dijo Peter mientras sonreia-ya casi llegamos?

Allá esta.-dijo señalando un castillo-Cuidense de los Caninus Plasmodiums.

en español?-dijo finn confundido

Perros salvajes con la capacidad de cambiar la forma y tamaño de su cuerpo hasta romperse, como humanos.-dijo Maicol.

muy bien primero que nada deben saber que nuestra prioridad son los prisioneros iremos por ellos-dijo Peter

La ventaja es que tengo esto para deshacerme de esos perros.-dijo Maicol mostrando su palma abierta que no tenía nada.

dime por favor que no se te callo-le dijo Finn confundido

Oh, espera-coloca una lupa.-Es una pulga robot, tengo más en mi bolsillo, esto los distraera para entrar.

claro y yo tengo una pelota de esponga magica para que juegen y nos dejen pasar-dijo Peter con sarcasmo

Para que lo sepas, he pensado en algunas formas de matarte, pienso rápido.

y para que lo sepas-dijo Peter mientras sacaba una daga de su bolsillo la cual clavo en su pecho-yo no muero tan facil

Con un desintegrador molecular serías reducido a nada, o podría encerrarte en la Ciudadela de Cristal de por vida.

si pero yo simplemente podria entrar a tu mente poseerte y hacer que te suicides pero si me siento de buen humor solo causarte muerte cerebral-dijo Peter sin mover la boca solo con su mente

Discutiremos esto luego-arroja un puñado de pulgas.-por ahora, mi trofeo maximo esta alla adentro.

recuerda primero iremos por los prisioneros-dijo DTE mientras se bajaba de Mike

Me valen los prisioneros, solo quiero atrapar esa presa, vamos Mike.-se retiran del grupo.

debi saberlo no eres mas que un cobarde-dijo DTE

Maicol le apunta con una escopeta.-Me pregunto como se vería tu cabeza en mi pared.

Si la quieres conservar no te metas conmigo, sere un humano, pero poseo un CI muy avanzado, cada quien por su cuenta.

y sí tú no quieres que te meta esa escopeta por el trasero mas te vale no volverme a apuntar con esa basura cobarde-dijo DTE

Vamonos Mike, tenemos asuntos que atender.-ambos se retiran dejando a los demás solos,

Todos avisaron por el castillo buscando a los prisioneros las pulgas mecánicas funcionaron a la perfección el camino estuvo tranquilo llegaron todos asta donde estaban los prisioneros liberaron a todos los todos pero Peter se concentró mas en lo que estaba mas a un lado del calabozo era un estante donde se encontraban varias botellas de vino y licor Peter tomo una de esas botellas con 2 copas de oro

Por otro lado Maicol y Mike se encontraban en otras partes del castillo matando todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

sigue con lo de Maicol y Mike en estos momentos no puedo continuar como a la volveré

No debimos abandonarlos.-dijo Mike.

Si quieren arriesgarse a salvar a los prisioneros no es mi problema.-dijo Maicol.-Recuerda que tenemos una presa aqui.

Si, pero nos hubieran sido de gran ayuda. -Haste un Tericinosaurio, nos será útil.

Ok.-Mike cambia de forma a un dinosaurio bipedo con garras en sus dedos, plumas y colmillos.

Maicol se sube en su lomo.-Avancemos, cuidemonos las espaldas.-Maicol carga su pistola cuyas balas tienen cruces.

Ok.-avanzaron varios pasillos evitando ser detectados por el enemigo. En una habitación se encontraba una sombra.

Parece que tendremos invitados indeseables esta noche.-dijo la sombra observando todo en un orbe.-me encargare de ellos

Hace 3 horas

Despues de haber liberado a todos los prisioneros DTE Finn Adara y Megath empezaron a ayudarlos a escapar del castillo

Rapido no tenemos mucho tiempo-decia Asula a los demas mientras se dirigian a la salida

Pero justo cuando todos se encontraron fuera del calabozo Peter les grito

Salgan de aqui cuanto antes lleven a los prisioneros a un lugar seguro yo me quedare tengo asuntos pendiente-despues de decir esto cerro la puerta de entrada

Peter no seas idio...-decia Megath pero DTE la detuvo

El sabe lo que hace-fue lo unico que le dijo antes de salir de esa fortaleza

Peter camino por los pasillos del palacio viendo monumentos a la muerte y a la destruccion asta que llego a una habitacion en donde pudo ver a Maicol y Mike

Creí haberte dicho que te fueras.-dijo Maicol viendolo.

si claro mama-dijo Peter con sarcasmo-y dime ¿como va la vida?

Hemos matado 5 vampiros, mi balas cruzadas y mis bombas solares y de gas de ajo y mi ballesta los matan al instante.

te dire lo que escuche bla bla bla mata mata mata gaste municion eso entendi bueno buscare a vladimir con tu permiso-dijo Peter

¿A dónde dijo el conde?-dijo Maicol deteniendolo.-el que lo va a matar soy yo.

no me agas romper tu exoesqueleto ¿quieres?-dijo Peter-podemos ir juntos o puedo fracturarte algunos huesos ¿que decides?

De acuerdo, pero su cabeza es mía junto con su espada, la espada por trofeo y la cabeza para recompesa.-dijo Maicol.

haci es siempre o solo conmigo-le susurro Peter a Mike

Siempre.-dijo Mike.-Ofrecen en el convenio de cazadores 10,000 libras de oro a quien mate a Vlad.

10000 libras eh tentador-dijo Peter-bueno no pensare en eso solo vamos por vladimir

Ok, pero si planeas quedarte con la recompensa estas equivocado, solo los cazadores podemos reclamarlo.-dijo Maicol.

aaa nunca me puedo quedar con el dinero-dijo Peter en forma de puchero

Shhh.-callo Maicol.-Silencio, si Vlad nos oye sere el centesimo en morir esta semana.

solo vamos a su trono quieres tu te encargas de Marceline y yo de Vlad te parece?-respondio Peter

Ella es mi informante, ella también lo quiere muerto, iremos nosotros 3 contra Vlad, ella no tiene nada que ver.

eres peor que DTE-dijo Peter-solo vamos

Avanzaron un gran pasillo hasta la sala del trono, sin saber que Vladimir los estaba esperando.

Vaya, vaya, vaya.-dijo una voz en la oscuridad.-miren lo que trajo el vampiro, un viejo amigo y 2 cazabobos.

Hola viejo como te ha tratado la vida-dijo Peter mientras sacaba la botella de vino

Mejor que a tí, y eso no es vino, es sangre de mujer virgen, que dejo de serlo después de morderla, mi favorita.

conrrason estaba tan dulce-dijo mientras tomaba un gran sorbo-o perdonas mis modales ¿no gustas un poco? por cierto ¿endonde esta tu cocina? ya hace hambre ¿no crees?

Si, yo también tengo, el plato serán ustedes.-dijo mostrando los colmillos. -Sobre mi cadaver.-dijo Maicol.

PELEA PELEA PELEA-decia Peter con entuciasmo

Este también viene a matarte-dijo Maicol señalando a Peter. -¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?-dijo Vlad.

te dejare el primer raund yo tengo hambre-dijo Peter mientras se acostaba en el suelo

as una pequeña pelea ente Maicol y Vladimir

Y dicen que yo soy el cobarde.-saca una granada solar.-toma esto engendro.-Maicol se tapa los ojos y hay un destello.

uy lucesitas-dijo Peter

Cuando se disipa la luz se ve a Maicol sin ningun rasguño.-¿Y eso que fue?-dijo Maicol.

no lo se preguntale ese tipo-dijo Pete mientras señalaba a Vladimir

Se supone que el sol mata a los vampiros. -No soy un vampiro cualquiera, SOY EL REY VAMPIRO.-Vlad vuela hacia Maicol.

¿QUE DRACULA AQUI? Y YO EN ESTAS FACHAS-se burlo Peter

Vlad lanza un golpe a Maicol pero Maicol le toma de un brazo y se lo lanza a Peter.

auu no lanzes porquerias-dijo Peter sin levantarse

Para que no te burles.-dijo Maicol. -Porquería la ropa que usas Peter.-dijo Vlad.

pero es comoda y funcional me avisan si viene alucard-dijo cerrando los ojos

Ahora acabare contigo.-Maicol toma su pistola y le dispara a Vladimir causandole un gran dolor.

Te hare comida para perro y a tu amigo una maleta.-dijo Vladimir muy molesto.

Vlad toma a Maicol y a Mike y los lanza por la ventana.-Espero mis perros te disfruten puto humano.-dijo Vlad.

eh? ¿ya acabo? quien gano?-dijo Peter abriendo los ojos

Pues yo, ¿quién más?-dijo Vlad flotando hacia Peter-de niños siempre empatábamos, hora de un desempate.

solo espera un segundo-dijo Peter mientras buscaba en su bolsillo- en donde lo deje o aqui esta toma-Dijo extendiendo su mano para darle un liquido azul

¿Y eso que es?

esto es un elixir curara tus heridas y te devolvera toda tu fuerza no quiero ganarte si no puedes pelear al 150%-dijo Peter miientras se lo lanzaba

No necesito de esto.-le pone su espada en su cuello.-He matado a trillones en mi vida, tu serás el Trillon uno.

Siempre as sido un soberbio-dijo mientras volvia a buscar en su bolsillo y sacaba otro frasco-Pero aveces tambien necesitas ayuda-despues de decir esto vacio todo el contenido en su cuerpo

**BUENO AMIGOS Y AMIGAS ESO A SIDO TODO**

**Espero que les aiga gustado si fue haci por favor dejen un review eso me ayudaria mucho **

**Un Agradecimiento especial A George187**

_**Gracias por ser el co-creador de este capitulo y espero que este sea el primero de muchos trbajos en colaboracion**_

**Como:**

** Peter, DTE, Finn ,Megath y Asula**

**uzinaki**

**Como:**

**Vladimir, Maicol y Mike**

******George187**

******y sin mas que decir**

******GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que esten muy bien y bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta historia espero que les guste**

**caminos separados**

Todo comenzo simplemente con un resplandor de luz que proyectaba a 5 Personas cayendo del cielo todas ellas se diferenciaban y parecian no tener una relacion una con la otra en su pequeña travecia en busca del rey vampiro Vladimir

Todo se habia reducido a solo 2 personas una de ellas era un ente sin alma llamado Larax pero mas conocido por el nombre Peter

La otra persona que se encontraba al frente de aquel hombre era el rey vampiro Vladimir el tirano que mataba sin ninguna culpa solo por una sed insaciable de poder con 1800 años de edad llamado Vladimir gobernante de todos los vampiros

La batalla ya era inminente

Peter estaba al frente de Vladimir pero esto no evito una cosa extraña una reaccion peculiar en cualquier batalla pues Peter rio no trato de ocultarlo empezo a reir de forma descontrolada incluso algunas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

-Pelear a todo mi nivel eh.-dijo Vlad mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros y sus pupilas rojas y el logo de la luna de su espada brilla.

-antes de iniciar dime ¿donde esta Marceline?-dijo controlandose

-Esta en nuestro cuarto, esperando a que yo vaya, no creo necesario contarte el que haremos.-dijo Vlad picaramente.

-Diablos eso sera un problema ya que tiene novio o mejor dicho tendra sabes tambien odio eso del viaje por el tiempo las conologias son muy confusas bueno lo que sea con tu permiso voy por ella-le dijo Peter mientras caminaba

-¿Cómo que tendra?-le pregunto sorprendido mientras que de su lomo empezaba a rasgarse mostrando 2 bultos.-¿quién sera su novio?

-ya te di bastantes spoilers de la vida ¿no crees?-le respondio Peter mientras se creaban 2 espadas en sus manos-ademas yo estoy aqui ahora venceme y arreglas cuentas con el

-OK, cuando gane, él y Marcy sufriran.-mientras decia esto de su espalda le crecieron su alas, su piel se volvio marron y le crecieron los dientes

Peter tras oir esto cerro sus ojos y una aura oscura lo cubrio desaparecio la crus que llevava en su ropa los colores de su ropa desaparecieron dejando en su lugar tonos negros y grises su rostro desaparecio y fue sustituido por una calavera color blanca

-tu no eres el unico que sabe transformarce-dijo esto en un tono grave

-Veremos quien es el mejor.-de su espada empieza a salir un fuego negro.-Esta será tu batalla final.

-demonios eso se oyo muy cursi no crees? bueno lo que sea juguemos-le respondio

La pelea ya estaba comenzando ninguno de los 2 iba a dejarse ganar Peter con sus 2 espadas en mano espero la primer estocada de Vladimir quien corrio tratando de clavarle su espada pero el cubrio el golpe con ambas espadas he inicio una lucha de fuerza

ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido asta que Vladimir repepelio las armas de Peter haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos al parecer la espada de Vladimir era imparabe

cuando retrocedio Vladimir vio la oportunidad perfecta de atacar con una gran fuerza corrio hacia Peter pero este tenia cerrados los ojos Vladimir lo ataco e intento atravesarlo con su espada pero Peter esquivaba todos los ataques con ligeros movimientos de cabeza y cuerpo

En un giro de las cosas Peter solto sus espadas y tomo la muñeca de Vladimir gusto a unos centimetros de su rostro

Sabes todas las armas tienen una sola debilidad-Dijo Peter con dificultad mientras evitaba mas el acercamiento de la espada

-¿Y cuál es?-le pregunto Vladimir

de pronto Peter le doblo la muñeca haciendo que soltara la espada una vez que la solto Peter tomo a Vladimir con ambas manos del brazo y lo avento con una llave de taekwondo

Y ESA DEBILIDAD ES EL QUE USA EL ARMA-dijo mientras lo lanzaba

mas sin encambio yo soy un arma-dijo Peter bajando la mirada-tu me transformaste en una

-Y lo haría de nuevo-le respondio Vladimir

-Dime ¿que paso contigo?-pregunto Peter-¿que paso con tu mundo mejor?

-hmp solo tonterias infantiles-le respondio Vladimir indiferente

-yo no lo creo y tu tampoco lo creias

**FLASHBACK**

Muchas veces el destino hace bromas de muy mal gusto uno no sabe por que o como pasa pero al final solo ocurren ellos eran la prueva de que muchas veces las cosas no tienen explicacion y logica los sueños pueden ser compartidos pero tambien pueden morir con la facilidad con la que fueron concevidos

-Vamos Larax apresurate-decia un pequeño de 10 o tal vez 12 años de edad que usaba una capucha que evitaba ver su rostro

-ya voy ya voy desesperado-le respondia un niño de su misma edad quien tenia el cabello largo y usaba ropas de campesino

-jeje nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?-pregunto el niño encapuchado

-claro que no-le respondio con una sonrisa

-bien es hora el sol ya se esta ocultando-dijo mientras se quitaba la cupucha y dejaba ver su rostro

-bien Vlad acabemos con el empate traje estas 2 espadas-dijo Larax mientras dejaba en el suelo 2 espadas de madera

Los 2 amigos tomaron una y empezaron a chocarlas una con la otra imaginandose que eran verdaderas estocada tras estocada entre risas provocaciones infantiles todo esto asta que quedaban exhaustos tirados en el pasto con algunos raspones en sus caras

-Oye Vlad ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-le dijo Larax a Vladimir

-si ¿que pasa?-le respondio Vladimir

-¿Que piensas hacer en el futuro?-pregunto Larax

-Quiero hacer un mundo mejor para mi y para mi gente-respondio Vladimir con una pequeña sonrisa-quiero que ya no vivamos con miedo a que nos descubran y nos maten que todos los pueblos de vampiros se unan podamos vivir en paz y sobre todo que nadie mas tenga que pasar por lo que yo pase

Esta respuesta iso pensar a Larax a quien se le formo una sonrisa llena de seguridad y decision

-Y yo te ayudare-dijo animado y decidido-ese sera nuestro sueño un mundo mejor para todos

-jeje esta bien lo aremos juntos-dijo Vladimir mientras se levantaba y le ofrecia a Larax su mano para levantarse

es una lastima que estos 2 tuvieran caminos separados llenos de dolor tristesa y angustia

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-JEJEJE sigues siendo un idiota sentimental-dijo vladimir mientras se volvia invisible

-(¿Que? ¿adonde se...)-no pudo nisiquiera terminar de pensar

Pues de la nada Peter empezo a recibir arañazos de todas direcciones que perforaban su cuerpo el no podia hacer mucho solo tratar de cubrir su cabeza con su rostro

-(diablos esto es muy malo)-penso Peter mientras seguia recibiendo los sarpasos de Vladimir

-MUERE-se oyo una voz que indicaba el golpe final dirijido al estomago ese seria el fin de todo

**Bueno amigas y amigos creo que por hoy es suficiente pues no me siento muy bien de salud **

**espero que les aiga gustado dejenme un review**

**pido disculpas a Mer135 por aun no poder poner a su Oc lo siento de verdad**

**y doy gracias a George187 por obvias razones**

**y sin mas que decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


End file.
